A network processing device, such as a router or switch, receives packets at multiple input ports. The network processing device receives these incoming packets at the input ports and routes the packets to appropriate destinations through corresponding output ports. Headers in the packets identify which output ports should be used for transmitting the packets. The incoming packets from the input ports are temporarily stored in buffers until the appropriate output ports are ready to forward the packets toward the appropriate destination addresses. It is desirable to route these packets as quickly and efficiently as possible to the corresponding output ports.
Problems arise when multiple input ports request access to the same output ports at the same time. If one input port continuously has high priority or high weight packets (large number of bytes), lower priority or lower weight packets (small number of bytes) have to wait long periods of time before gaining access to the targeted output port. Different arbitration schemes are used to determine what order the packets at input ports are granted access the different output ports. Present arbitration schemes do not fairly and efficiently arbitrate among the requesting input ports.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.